Adoración
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Edward siempre amó a su madre. Pero nadie supo nunca hasta qué punto... EdxSloth extraño, poco convencional y nada sano.


**Adoración**

¤** Summary:** "Edward siempre amó a su madre. Pero nadie supo nunca hasta qué punto..."

¤** Descripción:** No sé cómo se llame esto... ¿Complejo de Edipo, tal vez? xD pero se viene loco.

¤** Pairing:** EdxSloth

¤** Rating:** T

¤** Disclaimer:** Si Full Metal Alchemist fuera mío, esto no sería un fic. Créanme, y agradezcan.

¤** NdM:** ¡Soy morbosa, y qué! ¬¬ tengo una mente muy bien dotada con montones de guarradas más, así que junten miedo, si quieren un sabio consejo. Y denle una oportunidad al fic, no hablemos ya de la pareja. ¡Y esta vez acepto reviews con todo tipo de comentarios! ¡Para que vean que soy buena! Aprovechen, una ocasión igual no se va a volver a dar... o tal vez sí, cuando estrene mi próxima pareja exótika n.n xD

¤** Advertencia Importante:** si piensas (por algún estúpido motivo) que esto es indecente y no puede ocurrir, por mí cierra los ojos y no los abras más. Que estas relaciones son más frecuentes de lo que crees en la vida real. Ahora si tienes una mente abierta y sin prejuicios, ¡Bienvenido al clan! ñ.ñU

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alphonse no comprendió nunca la decisión tan bipolar que había tomado su hermano en cuanto a "su asunto". Sólo sabía que cuando Ed estaba con ella, él tenía que desaparecer. Le gustaría saber de qué conversaban, pero su hermano había sido tajante en la orden. "Te quiero lejos de nosotros cuando yo esté con ella". Y a él nada más le había tocado obedecer. Al fin que le daba lo mismo... de pronto cuando la vio allí, entre ellos, como una más del grupo, sintió náuseas. Edward se equivocaba. Ella no era su verdadera madre.

Y pensar que a él le había costado entenderlo... ¿Por qué el Acero habría cambiado de opinión?

No lo entendía.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo... tampoco quería entenderlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward se cercioró discretamente de que su hermano había salido del inmueble, mirando por la ventana, escondido tras las cortinas. Odiaba tener que echarlo, pero éste era su problema, y le gustaba disfrutarlo en secreto.

Cuando el menor estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, cerró la cortina y vociferó, esperando que alguien más le escuchara.

—Ya puedes salir.

Al instante, una esbelta figura enfundada de terciopelo púrpura salió de su escondite, tomando asiento en el sillón. Más bien, recostándose en el sillón. Sabía que cuando Edward la llamaba, era mejor que la encontrase lista y dispuesta.

¿Por qué soportaba todo esto? ¿Acaso era tan terrible ser un homúnculo y no tener destino? ¿O lo hacia por la promesa que el Alquimista de Acero le había hecho?

"—Le dije a Lust que cuando consiguiera la Piedra Filosofal podía hacerla humana. Te ofrezco lo mismo a ti, a cambio de que dejes de perseguirnos y te vengas conmigo".

Sus palabras, susurradas con tanta pasión... como si él de verdad anhelara tenerla a su lado. Como si temiera perderla. Pero no era a ella a quien él quería. Era a esa mujer. La que estuvo antes de ella. La que fue, antes de convertirse en un instrumento.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en usarla?

—¿Por qué, Edward?

El rubio percibió el tono insidioso de ella al pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Acaso creía que hablando como su madre conseguía amilanarlo, inhibir sus ansias de hacer lo que estaba a punto de cometer? No... solamente conseguía provocarlo más. Incitarlo más, volverlo loco y aumentar su urgencia.

No supo por qué. De pronto sintió que mirándola a los ojos, ese sentimiento prohibido de la infancia renacía en él de un modo muy distinto al de antes. Más violento, más salvaje. Más primitivo y doloroso, y ese dolor sólo podía ser calmado cuando la tenía a ella. Como siempre quiso tenerla. Pero antes ella sólo tenía ojos para la dichosa ventana por la que esperaba ver llegar al bastardo de su padre...

Ahora la tenía únicamente para él. No era lo mismo, pero se trataba de una copia bastante fiel. Tanto en palabras como anatómicamente.

Aún así sentía el deber moral de contestar a la pregunta del homúnculo.

—¿Me preguntaste por qué? Porque siempre la quise, siempre la amé. Era mi madre después de todo, pero yo no la quería como tal. La deseaba... siempre imaginé cómo sería tenerla conmigo a plena merced, y ella jamás me hubiera permitido averiguarlo. —comenzó a acercarse a ella con el hambre tinta en la mirada. —Pero ahora que te tengo a ti, puedo saberlo.

—¿Entonces es solo a ella a quién buscas? —insinuó ella, tímidamente. Había aprendido a asustarse cuando Edward la miraba de esa forma.

—Claro... ¿O creerías que pienso en ti realmente, Sloth?

—Por supuesto que no...

—Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas, y calla.

Sería todo el preámbulo. No hubo más palabras, solamente el balanceo ansioso del rubio intentando llegar al sillón donde le esperaba la réplica de su madre, y un gemido de ella, reprimiendo el dolor.

Edward buscó en silencio y desesperado, hacer contacto con la boca de ella, besándola lasciva e indecentemente durante el tiempo que se le dio la gana. Cuando sintió que había dominado por un instante a la fierecilla asustada en la que se tornaba Sloth al empezar, empujó suavemente con su lengua buscando invadir la boca de ella, saboreando cada rincón, absorbiendo cada gota de la miel de su madre, impregnada en aquel simple homúnculo. Era tan grato cerrar los ojos y tenerla a ella, a su adorada progenitora... a la mujer que le dio la vida en más de un sentido. Sólo para él y su libido.

Sus manos viajaban inconscientemente en un dulce camino a través de la espalda de ella, palpando cada centímetro de piel, marcando su terreno como si fuera virgen, recién descubierto. Cada caricia era nueva para él, acarreaba nuevas visiones en su mente y nuevas fantasías para regocijarse. Buscando introducir una mano por dentro de la espalda de ella y con la otra bajando el tirante de su vestido felpudo, comenzó a descender a través del blanquecino cuello de su presa, haciéndola estremecerse con cada roce de su lengua, intentando no hacer ruido a pesar de que el placer se lo negaba.

Aun así, la vio sonreír, avergonzada.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de... lo que diría tu madre si te viera así? —comentó Sloth, apretando los dientes tercamente.

Edward no le dio la más mínima importancia al punto donde ella quería llegar.

—Mi madre me está viendo... —susurró en su oreja, exhalando su aliento ardiente y desesperado por la nuca. —...y por lo que veo, le gusta...

De modo que todo estuvo perdido para ella, una vez más. Tendría que callar y responder, aunque no quisiera. Y su tortura ya estaba comenzando, al sentir los labios del rubio indagando tras su oreja, bordeando peligrosamente el lóbulo. Lamiendo, mordiendo, marcando a su antojo.

Entonces ella no pudo reprimir un sonoro suspiro.

—Eso... me encanta oírte suspirar, madre... Pero sé que puedes hacer más por mí, lo sé...

Buscó un camino que seguir por sobre sus hombros, y bajó con los dientes el largo guante del brazo de la chica homúnculo, repitiendo minutos después el proceso con el lado opuesto. Sus manos retornaron a la tarea de luchar contra los tirantes del vestido, y cuando consiguieron su objetivo, Edward enfocó toda su atención en el pecho de su víctima.

Delineó con la lengua la marca del tatuaje que tenía Sloth sobre el mismo, hacia un lado: la marca de Ouroburos. La prueba de que ella era suya. Su creación, su error, su pecado. No tenía nada que perder con ella, pues la creó especialmente para ver su mirada otra vez. Esa misma mirada que ahora se estaba encendiendo, y cediendo a los deseos de él de poner más de su parte. Porque el chico se había convertido más que en su creador, en su amo. Él disponía de ella como mejor le parecía, y si él quería compartir sus sensaciones, ella era toda sumisión.

Acarició tímidamente la piel de Ed que tenía al alcance, porque si su dueño no se desnudaba, ella no lo haría. Aceptaba lo que él quisiera darle, y si le tocaba sólo recibir lo haría, callada.

Las caricias de ambos sólo lograron encender el ambiente, acelerar las respiraciones y hacer crecer la necesidad del rubio de entrar verdaderamente en juego. Siempre descendiendo con la boca, Edward llegó a ese preciado valle, bañado en miel y sal, donde sació su hambre un buen rato, sin importar qué tan alto ni qué tan fuerte jadeara ella. Le excitaba de un modo animal oírla gemir, tan claro, tan sensual... solo para él. Y por él.

El contacto frío y punzante del automail de él recorriendo su cuerpo de maneras sugestivas y hambrientas le dio paso a un dejo de sonrisa. Siempre quiso saber qué demonios era aquello que pregonaban tanto los militares que iban a la oficina cuando ella estaba de guardia en cuartel, le había ocasionado más de un bochorno oírlos hablar. Suponía que contaba con la inmaculada pureza de la simple Trisha Elric, aún después de haber cruzado la línea... la misma pureza que ahora le impedía alejarse de su hijo, por más prohibido que sea lo que estén haciendo. Pero es que se sentía tan bien... que necesitaba experimentar siempre un poco más.

A pesar de la humillación, Sloth debía reconocer que ese simple trato del rubio con ella le agradaba en más de un modo. La hacía sentirse viva, alterando el ritmo de su respiración para así poder oírla. Haciéndola susurrar en medio de un delirio antes desconocido para que él también supiera que ella vivía. Era todo tan embriagante y extraño...

...que no se dio cuenta cuando la invasión ya se había producido. Las manos en su cadera se sujetaron firmemente, clavándose en su insensible carne de modo desesperado.

Todo el mundo alrededor de ambos se detuvo en un éxtasis que había que disfrutar lo más lento posible. Una respiración inconstante y afiebrada reposó en el nacimiento del cuello de ella, humedeciendo con un cariño perverso las líneas de su perfil.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero, mamá... —repetía Ed febrilmente, en absoluto estado de locura.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. El cálido cuerpo debajo de él no emitía ningún sonido, y eso le inquietaba. ¿Acaso mamá no se sentía a gusto? ¿O era que estaba demasiado avergonzada?

—No sientas miedo... de decir que te agrada... mami...

Sloth solamente callaba y enfocaba la turbia mirada lejos de las lagunas doradas de su amante. No tenía que contestar, no tenía. Pero se le estaba haciendo tan difícil... más aún cuando sintió un leve movimiento dentro de ella que la exaltó en un modo extraño. Si él comenzaba a moverse, ella no podría callar. Y no tenía que gritar...

—No sientas miedo...

Y dejó de contener su voz.

A medida que el rubio iba iniciando un ritmo, ella sentía inmensas ganas de reír y llorar, gritar y suspirar, todo en equivalente proporción. ¿Por qué aguantar? ¿Por qué resistir? Podía escapar fácilmente, aunque estuviera sometida bajo el sexo de él...

¿Por qué continuar? ¿Acaso era tan poco lo que se importaba?

Solamente era una muñeca sexual sin derecho a réplicas. Un homúnculo sin destino. Desde que decidió alejarse del lado de Dante y traicionar a los demás, no tenía nada que hacer. Ideales por los que luchar. Solamente aguantar en silencio.

Pero ahora era tan difícil callar...

—Mamá...

Miró brevemente a Edward, regocijándose entre su propio movimiento, imaginando a otra en vez de a quien tiene en sus brazos. Otra que era monstruosamente igual. En la voz, en la dulzura, en las formas, en la sumisión... en el modo en que se dejaba hacer... Decidió acelerar un poco más las embestidas. Estaba decidido a arrancarle algo más que suspiros que manifestaran la creciente necesidad de ella de abarcar más aire en sus pulmones.

—Eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida... —susurró el alquimista en el oído de su presa, entreteniéndose en ponerla nerviosa, jugando con su lóbulo otra vez. —Y casualmente, lo peor también...

Un mordisco. Un suspiro. Bajando más y más, acelerando más y más, apretando más y más... Un gemido. Empujando con bestialidad, hincando los dientes en su frágil cuello, sacando sangre, dejando que resbalase hasta perderse en el húmedo vientre... Un grito.

Un grito que volvió a descarrilarlo.

—No sabes... cuánto tuve que... esperar para... tenerte así...

Entre alucinaciones, descendió, sin dejar de moverse hasta recorrer por completo el camino de la sangre. Perdiéndose entre la esencia de su madre, fundiéndose con el sabor metálico cobrizo de ella...

—Eres maravillosa...

Silencio.

—No tengas miedo de tu hijo...

—Cállate. Tú no eres mi hijo.

Tal vez fue lo peor que pudo decir, pero fue lo único que salió de sí. Y sintió como él la partía en dos. Estaba totalmente sometida a la cruel penetración del rubio, pero obtuvo su venganza. Había logrado hacer el encuentro un poco menos placentero para él.

—No mientas... —le oyó decir ella, con demencia. —Tienes miedo, pero no puedes negarme.

Se notaba el esfuerzo de Edward por hilar las palabras. Estaba herido ante la mención de Sloth, pero no más de lo que la lastimaba a ella a diario con sus juegos auto placenteros.

Detuvo en seco sus movimientos. Y sorpresivamente, salió de ella sin haber obtenido el máximo placer. La dejó en el sillón muda, pero sonriente, y se aguantó las ganas de despellejarla por semejante atrevimiento.

—No eres igual. No puedo fiarme de ti...

—Es porque no soy tu madre, asqueroso. —bufó ella, victoriosa. —Y cuando pueda matarte, voy a demostrártelo.

Edward ignoró aquello, y acomodó sus ropas con una lentitud enfermante. ¿En qué se había convertido por culpa de su amor delirante? ¿En qué clase de vida estaba hundiéndose, repitiendo una tortura sin sentido día con día?

Ya no sabía nada. Pero era tan divertido...

Cuando se hubo calmado, se sentó junto a la rendida chica homúnculo. Y le calzó toda la ropa que le había arrancado de la misma manera a cómo lo hizo: con los dientes. Sacando la lengua de vez en cuando, haciéndola estremecer. Al final, nada hubo pasado en aquella habitación.

—Otro día terminaremos nuestro asunto pendiente —le soltó ácidamente, borrándole la sonrisa de satisfacción a ella de la cara. —Ahora vete.

Y Sloth, claramente, se largó lejos. Tan lejos que no estaba segura de recordar el camino de regreso a casa. Pero por si las dudas, lo borró completamente de su memoria. No tenía idea de cómo vivir en un mundo así de cruel por sí misma, pero de volver... jamás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó Alphonse, más confundido que cuando se fue. Edward no parecía amable, y reconocía que le asustaban los cambios tan bruscos de su hermano.

Sobre todo cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con la copia de su madre.

—No sé. —fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

—La vi irse cuando llegaba. ¿No te lo dijo?

—No.

Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus cansadas facciones.

—Pero sé que volverá...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y al día siguiente ella estaba allí, reprimida, sometida, escuchando.

Escuchando los jadeos de placer provenientes del rubio que la hacía suya otra vez, hasta que la habitación se llenase de un grito de éxtasis que no era de ella.

No había podido irse... Tenía que obedecer a su amo hasta que él quisiera.

Al final, también tenía su destino.

Aunque no le gustase.

O tal vez...

En algo le agradaba. Lo sospechó cuando sintió el calor de él llenándola, y un dulce gemido salió de su garganta.

—Eres mi única y maldita adoración... _mamá._

Y recuperó la respiración lentamente. Con la sonrisa más satisfecha y lasciva que jamás le haya visto nunca.

—Y me alegro de que te guste.

**» Finite «**

14-08-06; 0:33

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notas:** tardé siglos en obtener un resultado que expresase lo oscuro de esta historia, pero _creo_ haberlo conseguido. Ahora, espero q mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena ¬¬ Pobre Slotty-chan... ¡Y eso que es mi favorita! TT algún día de estos la compensaré por lo que le he hecho pasar.

Reviews! No sean tímidos, díganme lo que quieran...

**LO QUE QUIERAN** xD

-Mileena.


End file.
